


Kaylee's Daddy

by TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys (surreal_wanderer)



Series: Kaylee is a "little" [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_wanderer/pseuds/TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys
Summary: Kaylee likes to call her captain Daddy





	Kaylee's Daddy

No one knew that Mal let Kaylee call him “Daddy” in private, like on those nights he let her slip into his bed after nightmares. Or the rare occasions he would manage to acquire small treats for her; once he even brought a whole basket of strawberries. “Thank you Daddy!” She would whisper in his ear after he’d pressed a small candy into her palm.  
Well no one except for Inara that is. Because there was nothing she couldn’t tell Inara. Aside from that the companion also seemed to have a wealth of knowledge on all things that piqued her interest. Kaylee had learned there were plenty of people in the verse with a less than innocent affinity for fatherly figures. She and Mal hadn’t done anything like that at this point. Aside from in Kaylee’s dreams at least. Although as time had passed in was more often _these_ dreams rather than the nightmares that led her into Mals bed at night.


End file.
